MisMatchmaker
by GeminiEmerald
Summary: Dobby decides he can help Harry with his romance problems, with predictable Dobby results. Slash HD COMPLETE
1. Careful What You Wish For

Disclaimer: All characters property of J.K. Rowling. Don't own them, wish I did. (Remember the scrounging for bunny food?) Just having more fun with the boys, will put them back eventually.  
  
Summary: Dobby decideds to "help" Harry, with disastrous results. Or wonderful results, depending on your point of view. This is slash, rated R for future chapters. Please don't read if it offends.  
  
This is for Jen, who absolutely loves Dobby. Thanks as always, and to the rest of my Js, Jess and Julie.  
  
Mis-Matchmaker  
  
Chapter I. Careful What You Wish For  
  
It all started really because Dobby just could not recognize sarcasm.  
  
His Harry Potter had been down lately. No, not just down, depressed was a better way to describe it. And no matter how many butterbeers, knitted socks or pumpkin cakes Dobby brought him, it just didn't seem to work.  
  
So that is why Dobby was hiding behind the curtain of the Gryffindor common room, listening in to the conversation between Harry and his two best friends. They had decided to have a heart-to-heart with him, having noticed the change as well. Maybe, Dobby thought, if Dobby finds out what is wrong with Harry Potter, Dobby can help Harry Potter.  
  
"C'mon mate," Ron persisted. "You can talk to us, you know you can."  
  
"Harry," Hermione interjected, "We've been worried about you. You hardly eat, you don't sleep well, and barely talk to anyone anymore."  
  
She lowered her voice. "I know it's been hard on you, with what happened Fifth Year, but you can't shut everyone out. We care about you and just want you to be happy."  
  
Happy was not a word Harry would use to describe his life. He was now in his Seventh Year of Hogwarts, and getting closer to fulfilling his destiny, one way or the other. He knew deep down it would be soon.  
  
"I just want to be normal," he finally whispered. "I want to be able to worry about my O.W.L.s or the Quidditch Finals, or have a real romance, find someone to love and have them love me. Why did I have to be the bloody savior of the wizarding world?"  
  
Hermione put her arm around his shoulders. "I don't know, Harry. I don't know why you have to go through this. But we can go through it together. Just don't shut us out, ok?"  
  
Harry nodded. He did need them. He didn't know what he would do without them.  
  
"Yeah, Harry," Ron added. "Maybe we can help you find that romance you were talking about, set you up with someone."  
  
Harry smiled. "I don't know about that, Ron..."  
  
"Sure," Ron continued, "how about, let's see...Lavender?"  
  
"No," Harry shook his head, "I don't think so."  
  
"You liked Cho," Hermione offered.  
  
Harry shook his head harder. "No, thank you, that was a disaster from the beginning."  
  
"Ok, ok," Ron said. "How about Susan?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Padma?"  
  
"No."  
  
Parvati?"  
  
"No.  
  
"Pansy?"  
  
"No...what, are you crazy?" Harry finally smiled.  
  
"Oh, I know...." Ron grinned. "I've got the perfect match for you."  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ron."  
  
"No, no, I think he might have something there," Harry smiled. "Yes, the sexy Slytherin would be just the one for me, don't you think? We have so much in common, and well, I just go all weak in the knees when I see him."  
  
He turned to Hermione and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I...I just can't hide it anymore." Harry placed the back of his hand onto his forehead and closed his eyes. "I'm...I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."  
  
Behind the curtain, Dobby smiled broadly. "Harry Potter is in love with Draco Malfoy! Oh, Dobby will make things wonderful for Harry Potter again. Dobby will help Harry Potter win the love of Draco Malfoy!"  
  
With that, and a click of his fingers, Dobby was gone.  
  
Hermione punched Harry in the arm; he disintegrated into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Really, Harry, you are so full of crap."  
  
End of Chapter I.  
  
A/N: Reviews and suggestions greatly appreciated and encouraged! Thanks, G.E. 


	2. No Pill Gonna Cure My Ill

Wow, thanks so much to all that reviewed the first chapter! I hope this one lives up to the last. Please read and reveiew!!  
  
Thanks to: Liz, Sak, PsychicOracle (of course!), Analia, hersheyhugs, Immortal Memories (cool name!), Wintermoon2, Anarane Anwamane, Cho Potter- f, headphone therapy, skybluebutterfly, slasherbabe and Aurilayh. I appreciate the encouragement!  
  
On with the show..... ******************************************  
  
Chapter II. No Pill Gonna Cure My Ill  
  
Dobby was a house-elf on a mission. He now knew what he must do to help his Harry Potter, but how was he going to do it? He really didn't want to ask any of the students, and the other house-elves were no help. So it definitely perked his interest when he overheard a trio of Fifth-Year Slytherins as he cleaned the common room.  
  
"This magazine is brilliant for advice on boys," squealed Wendy. "Have you seen this month's copy?"  
  
"Yeah," Romara answered. "I found an article on this month's fashion guide too. We go to Hogsmeade in a couple of weeks, maybe we can find some of those fantastic belts by Medusa."  
  
Wendy looked at the iron clock above the mantel. "We're going to be late for Charms if we don't get going." She lay the magazine down on the table beside the leather couch. "We can check out the rest of it later."  
  
Soon the common room was empty and Dobby was left alone. He walked over to the small stack of magazines and took the first one off the top, "CosmoWitch."  
  
Dobby read aloud the various article titles from the cover. "Ten Ways to Make Him Love You Without Potions or Spells...What Every Witch Wants from Her Wizard....Why Beaters are Better Than Keepers..." and finally, "Wand Size...Does It Really Matter?"  
  
Dobby was thrilled. "Oh, yes," he cried, "this is just what Dobby needs to help Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy find romance!"  
  
Dobby glanced around the common room, which to his delight was still empty. "There are several of these papers," he reasoned. "They will not miss just the one. Dobby is sure they wouldn't mind if they knew it was going to help Draco Malfoy. Oh, Harry Potter is going to thank Dobby for this."  
  
Dobby was in for a long two weeks.  
  
At dinner that evening in the great hall Dobby sat under one of the far tables, where he could see Harry as well as Draco. Dobby had been reading one article all afternoon titled "How to Get Him to Notice You".  
  
"Dobby will start with this one," he decided. "It says to try this at a dinner party." Dobby looked around the room. "Well, it is dinner. And it could be a party of some sort. This should be fine."  
  
Harry picked at his food as he talked with Ron and Hermione. "So, then I said, 'What if we try to practice in the morning before the match with the new Snitch I got in Hogsmeade and....'"  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are you tucking your hair behind your ears and looking at the Slytherin table?"  
  
"What!?" Harry exclaimed. "I am not!"  
  
Ron looked around the table. "Yes you are, mate, and you look like you're batting your eyes!"  
  
Harry jerked his hands down to the table. "You're daft!"  
  
Dobby read quickly from the article. "....lean forward and try to show a bit of cleavage." Dobby looked up from the page. "Cleavage? What is cleavage? Oh, Dobby knows!"  
  
Harry brought his right hand up from the table, and tilting his head seductively, slowly slid his left sleeve up, exposing his arm to the elbow, all the while looking directly at Draco, who by this time had caught sight of the unusual show. For the first time in his life, Draco was speechless.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione whispered. "What are you DOING?"  
  
Harry batted his eyes and slowly crossed his legs, never breaking his gaze from the blond.  
  
"I....don't....know..." he forced through gritted teeth.  
  
Dobby watched Draco all the while. "Oh, Draco Malfoy is noticing Harry Potter! This is very good! Let's see.....'try to place your hand on his during dinner and slowly rub your fingers across his knuckles while you talk...' that should be next."  
  
Suddenly Harry felt his legs move without any command from his brain whatsoever, drawing him nearer to the Slytherin table.  
  
"This cannot be good, this cannot be good," he mumbled. Ron and Hermione got up and followed him, thinking pretty much the same thing. Much to Harry's horror, he stopped directly across from Draco.  
  
"Have something to say to me, Potter?" Draco sneered, expecting some blistering retort. What he DIDN'T expect was for Harry to lean forward and place his hand over his, while Harry resumed tucking his hair behind his ears.  
  
For a moment the entire room went deathly quiet. All eyes were turned to the train wreck that had taken over dinner. Harry slowly rubbed his fingers over Draco's hand, sending an involuntary shiver down the blond's spine, not to mention other slight 'reactions'.  
  
Somehow, Draco managed to find his composure. "What are you on, Potter?" he exclaimed. "Have you lost your damn mind?"  
  
Harry snapped back into reality, pulling his hand back as if it had been burned.  
  
"I...I....," he stuttered.  
  
Hermione stepped forward, taking Harry by the arm and dragging him toward the doors. "Sorry," she stated loudly, "it's a....a...reaction! Yes, an allergic reaction....can't help himself..."  
  
Ron pushed Harry toward the door as well. "Yes, something he ate. It's terrible...We'll just take him to see Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"Everyone back to your dinner!" Ron yelled. "Just an allergic reaction, nothing to see...."  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron by the collar and dragged him along as well. "Come on!"  
  
After they left, it took some time before the conversations died down.  
  
Goyle looked over at Draco. "Imagine that Potter grabbing your hand like that! Who does he think he is?"  
  
Draco rubbed his other hand over his fingers. "Yes," he said under his breath, "imagine."  
  
End of Chapter II.  
  
A/N: The title of the chapter is from "Doctor, Doctor (Bad Case of Loving You)" by the late great Robert Palmer. GE 


	3. Say It With Dead Flowers

Thanks so much to all that reviewed. I am having a lot of fun writing this one, glad you are enjoying it! Please read and review!  
  
Thanks to: slasherbabe, wintermoon2, GenX-Revolution, Anarane Anwamane (yes, that's what I thought too), Chihiro-loves-Haku (thank you very much), Kristen, PWeatherby (it most certainly was...), valkayrie, PsychicOracle (Starbucks rules! I wish I could write off my coffee on taxes), headphone therapy, a-yolanda 13, Elly Malfoy, nil-blaze, Siria Black Midnight and Sowen.  
  
A/N: House-elves have quite a bit of magic of their own, so I decided to give Dobby the power to control others, if for only a little bit at a time. He still doesn't have a good handle on it, though and yes, mistakes will be made.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Chapter III. Say It With Dead Flowers  
  
Ron and Hermione dragged Harry out into the hallway next to the Great Hall.  
  
"What happened in there?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry leaned against one of the stone walls. "I have no idea. I...I lost control of my own body." He patted his arms and legs. "I seem to be ok now, but that was...."  
  
"Disturbing." Ron added. "You were making goo-goo eyes at Malfoy, of all people."  
  
"But why?" Hermione questioned. "Could Malfoy have been the one behind it?"  
  
"Why would he do that?" Harry asked.  
  
"To embarrass you," Hermione stated. "Or, who knows, maybe he likes you touching his hand."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "Don't even say that in jest."  
  
Harry looked back toward the doors to the Great Hall. Two questions had been on his mind for the last five minutes. One, who was behind the dinner show he had just put on, and two, why did he feel such a jolt in his stomach when he'd touched Malfoy's hand? Did Malfoy have something to do with it?  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked. "Are you ok, do you want to see Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"No," Harry shook his head. "Really, I'll be fine."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day came and was nearly over before something happened to make them all question their sanity. Seventh-Year Gryffindors and Slytherins were out by Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. So far nothing had been out of the ordinary, save for a few runaway salamanders that managed to set fire to the bushes before being contained.  
  
Harry was busy feeding small bites of charcoal to the salamander he had been charged with when Draco walked past.  
  
"Careful, Potter," he sneered. "Don't burn your precious fingers. You might want to hold my hand sometime during dinner."  
  
Harry looked back at the egotistical blond. "Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy," he answered. "Obviously I wasn't in my right mind yesterday. No one in their right mind would WANT to touch you."  
  
High above the quarreling duo Dobby sat on one of the tree limbs, clutching the magazine he had borrowed from the Slytherin room with one hand and the branch with the other.  
  
".....'There is no quicker way to melt the heart of your intended that to bring them a bouquet of beautiful flowers'," Dobby read.  
  
"Oh, yes. That would be wonderful. Dobby sees many flowers here. Harry Potter will love flowers!"  
  
Draco had been in the middle of a rant when he suddenly stopped cold.  
  
"And furthermore, POTTER, I would never want....want...."  
  
"Yes, MALFOY?" Harry countered.  
  
But Draco didn't say anything. As a matter of fact, he walked away from the group, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, Crabbe, and Goyle to watch the blond lean down by the edge of the forest and come back up with a handful of... well, not exactly flowers.  
  
Draco sauntered back over to the confused students, and held his offering out to Harry.  
  
"Draco?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you holding those grubby weeds?"  
  
Draco looked at the bunch of foliage in his hand. In addition to several tall weeds, there was one flower, a lot of grass, and below his hand, the roots dangled, dirt falling off in clumps.  
  
"What do you mean weeds?" Draco huffed. "I'll have you know a Malfoy does not give 'grubby weeds' to anyone! These beautiful flowers are for Harry!"  
  
"For HARRY?!" the collective question came from the entire group.  
  
"Yes," Draco stated firmly. "Here, Harry," he smiled as he handed the 'bouquet' to the raven haired boy. "These are for you."  
  
Harry took them slowly, not really sure what to do with them, or what to say. "Are you feeling ok, Malfoy?"  
  
"Of course," Draco exclaimed."Could not be better. Now, I know these flowers are nowhere near as gorgeous as you, but I didn't have time to shop for better. But don't worry, I will make sure you have the most beautiful flowers I can find...when...when...."  
  
"Oh, no!" Dobby grabbed at the magazine, catching it right before it fell out of the tree and onto the students below. "Oh, Dobby has lost his concentration," he moaned.  
  
Goyle shook Draco by the arm. "Draco, you alright?"  
  
"I...what... yes, of course I'm alright, I..." Suddenly he caught sight of the 'flowers' in Harry's hand.  
  
"What did you do to me Potter?!" Draco spat.  
  
Harry couldn't resist. "Nothing Draco, baby." He leaned closer and lowered his voice. "What did you want me to do?"  
  
"What?" Draco blushed furiously. "I wouldn't...never in a million years....I..oh, COME ON!" Draco walked off in a huff, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Ok," Draco thought as they headed for the dungeons. "Now I"VE lost my damn mind."  
  
End of Chapter III.  
  
A/N: The title of the story comes from The Rolling Stones song "Dead Flowers". GE 


	4. I Want Candy

I am amazed by the wonderful response to this story! I appreciate all the kind words and encouragement.  
  
Thanks to: Violet Rose1, Lalorien Epona, slasherbabe, Teh Jenni, Cho Potter- f, fragonknight01 (funny you should mention chocolate...), Chihiro-loves- Haku, Sowen, YG, Kristen, SilverandSilent, Auriliayh (my own personal stalker...cool!), Ranma Hiqurshi, spunky slytherin (Thanks!), wintermoon2 ( I will definitly try, thanks for the suggestion!), Brenna8, Anarane Anwamane, Carrot, Kat, Silver Sparklze (One of the most imaginative reviews I ever got. And since I would like to keep my blood :), here is the next chapter), and cuteandnice.  
  
Also, thanks to Jen for editing and providing some of the ideas for this chapter.  
  
On with the show, please read and review!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Chapter IV. I Want Candy  
  
************************************************  
  
Harry stood in the middle of the grounds next to the Forbidden Forest, still holding the "bouquet" Draco had presented him.  
  
Ron watched the Slytherin trio for a few moments before turning back to Harry. "What is going on? First someone or something takes over your body at dinner, and now Malfoy seems to have slipped a final cog. Why would he give you those..." he pointed at the greenery as another clump of dirt fell onto the ground "....and call them flowers? Or give them to you at all?"  
  
Hermione spoke up. "We know one thing for sure, though. Malfoy wasn't behind what happened to Harry at dinner. He was obviously being controlled by someone as well."  
  
"Obviously." Ron agreed. "There is no way he would have called Harry 'gorgeous' if he hadn't been completely nutters. Right, Har?"  
  
"Of course," Harry answered, a little half-heartedly. For some reason, he had almost liked the idea of Malfoy bringing him flowers and complimenting him. Harry decided he WAS losing his damn mind.  
  
"Still," Ron continued. "That was a great comeback, mate. 'Nothing Draco, baby. What do you want me to do?'. The look on his face was priceless!"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said softly. He wasn't sure why he had said it, and was even more disturbed by the pictures that had crossed his mind when the words came out of his mouth. "We'd better get back to the castle, we're going to be late for classes."  
  
"Yes, we'd better," Hermione agreed. Harry's odd reaction to this latest incident had not been lost on Hermione. "We'll talk later and see if we can figure this out."  
  
Harry waited for the others to walk in front for a moment before dropping the foliage on the ground.  
  
All except for the one flower that was in the bunch. That he slipped into his robe pocket.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A few days later, Dobby sat cross-legged in the corner of the kitchens with the CosmoWitch magazine open in his lap.  
  
"Dobby did not do well with the flowers," he lamented. "Dobby almost gave himself away. Oh, Harry Potter would be so disappointed if Dobby does not help him win the love of Draco Malfoy."  
  
Dobby read from a letter sent in by one of the readers."'....the box of chocolates I had bought earlier that day came in handy as we fed them to each other one by one, licking the sweet chocolate off each others' fingers. It was so romantic and wickedly sexy.'"  
  
"Oh, yes!" Dobby squealed as he clutched the magazine to his chest. "That will be perfect! Harry Potter AND Draco Malfoy love chocolate. Dobby must get started right away!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
It happened on the fourth floor corridor.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone through at least 40 books and came up with nothing to explain the bizarre incidents. Since there had been nothing for a few days now, they wondered if the "possesions" were over. Maybe life would get back to normal now.  
  
If they had only known.  
  
The trio were changing classes, discussing the unfairness of the latest deduction of House Points by their Potions professor.  
  
"It wasn't my fault I sneezed when I put the dragonfly wings in and added four instead of three," Ron exclaimed as he wiped the remains of the potion off his face. "At least the whole cauldron didn't explode...Harry, where are you going?"  
  
Harry had veered off from the group toward a menacing statue of an old witch. "I...don't know..." he managed to get out.  
  
"Oh, no!" Ron wailed. "Here we go again!"  
  
Harry reached the statue at the same time as a certain blond.Slytherin. Draco had been on the other side of the corridor, but like his fellow student, was drawn toward the statue.  
  
They both looked down to see a heart-shaped box. Before he knew what he was doing, Harry opened the lid to find 20 chocolate cupids. A small crowd had gathered by the time he took one of them from the box.  
  
"Draco?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Come closer, my love."  
  
Harry's mind was screaming, 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' but he was powerless to stop it. And a part of him almost didn't want to.  
  
Draco was in pretty much the same boat. He found himself dangerously close to his enemy, and was surprised to feel his heart beating furiously in his chest. He couldnt help but notice Harry's eyes at this distance, and mentally kicked himself for looking into them. What was going on?  
  
Harry brought one of the cupids to Draco's lips. "Open your mouth," he said softly.  
  
Draco did as he was told, and shivered as Harry slid the chocolate into his mouth. The rational part of him was trying desperately to break the spell and get the hell away from the statue, from the hallway, from Harry. But another part wondered if he would leave even if he could.  
  
Harry half closed his eyes as Draco drew his fingers into his mouth, sucking them gently to lick the melted chocolate off. By this time, the crowd had grown to at least 50 people, most too stunned to say a word. Even Ron and Hermione had gone quiet.  
  
Dobby leaned around a statue of a past Hogwarts Headmaster at the end of the hall. "Oh, this is wonderful!" he exclaimed. "Dobby knew this would work. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are going to be so happy together." Dobby read the next lines of the letter in the magazine. "'.....soon we were all over each other, chocolate covering our bodies as we desperately "consumed" the tantalizing dessert....'"  
  
Dobby looked back at the stunned duo. "Dobby knows just what to do now...."  
  
Draco had been in the middle of offering Harry the fourth chocolate when he suddenly lunged at the Gryffindor, nearly choking him with the candy.  
  
"Malfoy, wha....mmmph!" Harry felt his body react on its own, grabbing a handful of the cupids and half shoving them, half rubbing them across Draco's mouth. In moments the two were on the floor, chocolate flying everywhere.  
  
Harry raised his head up enough to yell at his stunned friends. "HELP!" he cried. "DO SOMETHING!"  
  
"WHAT?" Ron yelled.  
  
"CAN'T STOP....HOSE ME DOWN!" Harry exclaimed. "ANYTHING!"  
  
Harry and Draco alternately rolled on top of each other, grabbing at the nearly-destroyed box of candy to get the final pieces of chocolate. They shoved one into the other's mouth, while trying to smear the others over chests and arms. Robes were ripping, and eyes were widening. Not to mention a couple of other things that were 'widening', much to each boys' horror....or was that something else....  
  
Dobby was delighted by the results of his work, so absorbed he almost didn't hear the footsteps approching until Professor Dumbledore was mere feet away. Quickly he hid the magazine and turned around.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir!" Dobby smiled. "Professor looks very tired, sir. Dobby should make tea." Taking the Headmaster's hand, Dobby gently steered him away from the sight around the corner. "Dobby has been working on a new project, sir," he began. "Professor Dumbledore must hear about it...."  
  
Harry and Draco came to a dead stillness, Harry still on top of Draco. A few seconds passed before anyone moved, or dared to say anything. Finally Draco looked up at Harry.  
  
"Geff moff e", he mumbled.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco turned his head and spat half a cupid out of his mouth.  
  
"I said, 'Get off me'," he nearly whispered. Slowly the two stood up. Both their faces and most of their bodies were covered with the melted chocolate.  
  
Draco smoothed his robes down and ran a hand through his hair to slick it down, leaving streaks of chocolate throughout the blond locks. He turned to face the slack-jawed students.  
  
"What?" he asked. "Something to say?"  
  
No one dared. Even Ron couldn't find words. Hell, Ron wasn't sure he would ever speak again.  
  
"Now, if you will excuse me," Draco stated haughtily as he strolled down the corridor, "I believe I will clean up a bit before dinner."  
  
End of Chapter IV.  
  
A/N: The title of the chapter is from the song of the same name by "Bow Wow Wow." GE 


	5. I Need A Lover Who Wont Drive Me Crazy

Thank you to all that reviewed! This is one of my fav stories to write, I hope you are enjoying it as well!  
  
Thanks to: wintermoon2 (thank you very much!), YG, Brenna8, Silver Sparklze, VioletRose1, (yes, imagine!), Sheree, folwer Nsow, spunky slytherin (thank you for the compliment, I do find writing humor easier, maybe because I'm a bit on the crazy side myself :) ), eyesOnme19, PsychicOracle, darkangel, smart mind, Yana5, DBZHakushoMoonBop, fragonknight01, driven to insanity, Swiftrunner, Carrot (I was very sorry to hear of the loss of your kitten. I wish drivers would watch where they are going....I was glad I was able to make you smile for a bit under such circumstances.), paperbasket, Cho Potter-f and Kristen. If I left anyone out, please feel free to scream nicely at me...:)  
  
Next chapter is up, and this one earns the R rating for slight sexual situations, please don't read if it offends.  
  
Please read and review. As you know, all suggestions tend to find a way into the story (I haven't forgotten, wintermoon2..keep an eye on later chapters!)  
  
************************************************  
  
Chapter V. I Need A Lover Who Won't Drive Me Crazy  
  
************************************************  
  
For a few moments the entire corridor was silent. Then slowly, the remaining students began to wander away, not sure if they really wanted to know what happened. All they knew was that either some sinister force was at work at Hogwarts, or the stars of Slytherin and Gryffindor had completely come unglued.  
  
Bets were half and half as to which.  
  
Ron and Hermione slowly approached the chocolate-covered brunet, almost as you would a small child, before finally speaking.  
  
"Ok," Ron stammered. "What was THAT?!"  
  
Harry pulled one of the chocolates out of his hair. "I have no idea. One moment I'm walking along, the next I felt myself being pulled toward the statue. The weirdest part is that I wasn't surprised when I saw the box, and I don't think Malfoy was either. But it seems to be just us! Has anyone else been taken over?"  
  
"No, Harry," Hermione spoke up, "no one. But why you two? I don't think this is someone trying to embarrass you, nor do I think it's part of an evil plan. Well, not intentionally at least..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think...I think someone is trying to set you and Malfoy up!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened as Ron recoiled in disgust. "Hermione!" Ron yelled. "You have got to be kidding. Who would want to set them up? They hate each other."  
  
"Think about it," Hermione continued. "First, Harry is flirting with Malfoy at dinner..."  
  
"Against my will," Harry spoke up.  
  
"Against your will," Hermione agreed, "then Malfoy brings you flowers..."  
  
"Weeds..." Ron interjected.  
  
"Will you two let me finish?" Hermione demanded. "Then, you have a box of CUPID-shaped chocolates to feed to each other, wearing looks that more than likely melted most of that chocolate...."  
  
"Excuse me?!" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, come on, Harry, don't deny it. I know it was out of your control, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." She turned quickly to Ron. "And don't you say one word, Ronald Weasley."  
  
Harry tried to figure out the events of the last week. What Hermione said did make sense, but who would think he and Malfoy, of all people, belonged together?  
  
"Before I get any further into this conversation," Harry finally spoke up, "I think I need to clean up too." He pulled at dried chunks on his robe. "I'll meet you in the common room before dinner."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
In another part of the castle, toward the dungeons, Draco Malfoy was peeling off the remains of his robes.  
  
"Look at these!" he huffed. "Potter causes disaster everywhere he goes. The least he can do is leave me out of it!"  
  
Once all of the offending clothing was off, Draco made his way into the showers, bottles of shampoo, conditioner, body-wash and the like in his arms.  
  
"Ugh!" Draco exclaimed as he tried to wash out his hair, realizing the sticky sweets were going to be harder than he thought to get rid of.  
  
"Potter has a lot of nerve pulling a stunt like that," he lamented. "I mean really, where does he get off rubbing chocolate all over my...my...body?"  
  
Draco froze for a moment as the words "Potter", "get off" and "body" caused more of a reaction then he dared think of. To his utmost and undignified horror, he realized parts of him seemed to have reacted more than others.  
  
"Oh, hell, no," Draco stated firmly. "It's the spell. It has to be the spell. Never would I think of that Gryffindork...I need to clean up and get out of here."  
  
But the more he tried, the worse it got. Every touch to his body seemed to bring a new image, until he was sure he was going to have to burn his brain to get rid of them. Not only that, but his "little problem" was becoming a "big problem" quite rapidly.  
  
"Ok," he finally decided. "I see I am not leaving here until I take care of this, but I will NOT think of...of...him!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
On the other side of the castle and several floors up, Harry was having a hard time of his own. He had managed to avoid any more questions from his housemates as he made his way to the showers, but he couldn't avoid his own questions.  
  
Hermione was right. He had enjoyed the beginning of the latest encounter, and he wasn't really sure if it was entirely because of the spell. Why did he feel like his skin was on fire whenever he touched Malfoy? He had touched him before, plenty of times when they fought, but this was different, this wasn't a burning anger, this was....what?  
  
Don't even think about it, he told himself. Just clean up and get back to the common room. Besides, dinner wasn't far off and maybe I can get my broom and practice on the pitch later....  
  
Suddenly the image of Malfoy on his broom in full Quidditch gear, soaking wet and determined, came to mind.  
  
Harry's lids half-closed as he ran his hands over his chest. "He really is a good flyer," he thought. "and not a bad seeker..."  
  
Harry stopped as he found his hand had wandered a considerable bit lower than his chest.  
  
"This is not good..." he whispered. "I have GOT to think of something else..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Draco leaned back against the shower wall and closed his eyes. "Mmmm...yes, beaches, bikinis...lots of blondes...or brunettes, yes, a gorgeous brunette with emerald green eyes...and....."  
  
Draco found his dream girl morphing into one Harry Potter.  
  
"No, no...not beaches," he shook his head. "Cozy fireplace, snow outside, just me and HER, curled up on the floor on a blanket, lots of soft skin.."  
  
Draco drew in a sharp breath as he slid his hand back and forth over the length of himself, warm water cascading down his body.  
  
"So good..." he murmured.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry wrapped his hand around himself, closing his eyes as he allowed the images of one of Ron's magazines, "Wicked Witches" to flash through his mind.  
  
"Yes, Miss November..." Harry moaned, "So beautiful, those gorgeous blue eyes...We're in a cabin, yes, touch me there..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Draco's breathing became ragged as he imagined his cozy lover bringing her mouth down on him, Draco could just see those stunning green eyes, the way his mouth moved up and down his....oh, yes....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry moaned harder, the picture of his hands buried in the hot blond's hair, pulling him further onto his throbbing...his...oh...gods....  
  
"Draco!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oh, Merlin, yes, Harry! Right there..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Both boys slid down the wall of the showers, their legs going out from under them, their thoughts in perfect unison despite the distance between them.  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"Shit...."  
  
"I HAVE lost my damn mind!"  
  
End of chapter V.  
  
A/N: The title of this chapter comes from the song of the same name by John C. Mellencamp. GE 


	6. I Want You To Want Me

Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up, I will try to have another one up by next weekend!  
  
Thanks to: wintermoon2 (hope the paper went well!), Jacks Apprentice, Carrot, Ranma Hiqurashi, Rit-Globe, wretchedwriter, slasherbabe (Thanks!), driven to insanity, Without permission, sliver-sunn101, Silver Sparklze (Yep!), a-yolanda13, (Right! No Dobby involved this time....), darkangel, HpDeVoTeE (probably that they have ALL lost their damn minds...), fowler Nsow, CTB, Meya, (thank you for the translation), Draeconin, Yana5, Anarane Amwamane, PsychicOracle (tried the Vanilla Bean, loved it! I think about 20 percent of my salary is going to Starbucks now....) MsAquarius, Kristen, Swiftrunner and Auriliayh (quite dangerous indeed...)  
  
Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter.!  
  
A/N: None of the last chapter was Dobby's doing, it was all "lovely hormones"!

**Chapter VI. I Want You To Want Me**

**  
**  
Harry dressed slowly after his eye-opening shower, trying desperately not to believe what had just happened.  
  
"I can't be...I just can't..." he muttered. "Why would I think of Malfoy of all people?"  
  
True, he had wondered why the girls didn't do much for him, but he had chalked it up to the horrific blunder that was Cho, and figured things would be different when the right girl came along. But there was no denying the thought of Malfoy was more exciting than any of his Miss November fantasies.  
  
Harry sat down on the side of his bed and covered his face with his hands.  
  
"Somebody kill me...." he mumbled. "Or at least hit me hard enough to cause permanent amnesia...."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Ron walked over to sit next to Harry on the bed. "Are you ok?"  
  
'Oh, yes', Harry thought, 'peachy. I just jacked off to my worst enemy. And yourself?'  
  
"I don't know, Ron. I guess." Harry stated. "I just wish I knew what was going on."  
  
"Hermione is working on it. She's in the library now checking through some of the older spell books." Ron put his arm around his best friend. "Don't worry Har, we'll figure it out."  
  
"Yeah," Harry whispered. "I guess we will."

Two days later, Gryffindor and Slytherin were once again paired in Potions. Harry and Draco had been purposely avoiding each other, afraid of whatever might come next. Thankfully, Snape had been unusually kind today, partnering each with others, on the opposite sides of the room.  
  
It was midway through class when it happened.  
  
Dobby had been sitting in one of the empty cauldrons lined against the side of the room, thumbing through a new book he had found. He had overheard a group of Ravenclaw girls talking about a "romance novel" that was "just so dreamy" and "ever so hot". Dobby had waited until they had left the room, and "borrowed" it for a little while. After all, he was doing this for his Harry Potter, so he was sure they wouldn't mind.  
  
This is how Dobby came to be thumbing through a copy of "Seeker of Lust".  
  
Dobby scratched his head as he looked over the book. "Dobby is not sure what some of this means," he cried. "But Dobby will try it. Dobby must keep helping Harry Potter with Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco was chopping the frog livers into tiny pieces when he suddenly stopped, midway through a slice.  
  
"Draco?" Pansy asked. "Something wrong?"  
  
Without a word Draco put down the knife and walked briskly toward the object of his intention.  
  
"Harry!" Draco cried.  
  
Once again the room froze, waiting to see what sort of a lovely train wreck this time would be.  
  
Harry laid the potion ingredients in his hand on the table and slowly turned around.  
  
"Yes, Draco?"  
  
"Why must you play these games with me?" Draco lamented. "What are you afraid of?"  
  
Harry looked away, hands to his chest. "You, you would only break my heart, Draco. Everyone knows you cannot love only one. I would be just like all the others...."  
  
Draco closed the distance between them, taking Harry into his arms. "You're wrong, Potter, " he began. "I knew from the first moment I saw you across the Quidditch Pitch that you would be the one to break me."  
  
Harry placed the back of his hand on his forehead. "You would say anything to get me where you want me, Draco," Harry cried. "How can I be sure I would be the one?"  
  
Draco dipped Harry to the side, holding him tightly in his arms as he leaned down to face him. "Because I love you, Harry," he moaned. "I love you like I've never loved anyone before. You make me tremble when I see you. You make me want to take you in my arms and never let you go."  
  
"Oh, Draco," Harry whispered. "If only I could be sure..."  
  
"WHAT," Professor Snape finally spoke up, "IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
Harry and Draco both turned toward the steaming Potions teacher.  
  
"We...don't....KNOW!" came the dual reply.  
  
Turning back to each other, Draco ran one hand through the Gryffindor's hair, his other arm holding him up.  
  
"Let me show you, my love," he whispered. "I will never break your heart. Break ME, my Harry, break me like a wild stallion!"  
  
"Draco," Harry moaned, "oh, yes, Draco, kiss me, kiss me long and hard. Make me forget all others!"  
  
The entire class stood in awe as Draco leaned further, bringing his mouth down on Harry's with a passion rarely seen or heard of. Even Snape was momentarily stunned. But only momentarily.  
  
"POTTER! MALFOY!" Snape yelled. "STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Dobby dropped the book onto his lap, losing his concentration at the sudden noise.  
  
Harry's and Draco's eyes snapped open, their lips still attached. For a long moment they stood silent, until....  
  
"AARRRGGHHH!"  
  
Both bolted away from each other, cheeks a brilliant red. They gathered up their books and quills, looking a lot like two squirrels in the middle of the road who couldn't decide which direction to run in as the car approached.  
  
Finally settling on a way to go, they tore from the room, leaving the remainder of their classmates in silence, although a few of the girls were still trying to regain their normal breathing....  
  
Snape folded one arm across his stomach and placed his hand over his face.  
  
"Class dismissed."  
  
**End of Chapter VI.  
**  
A/N: The title of the chapter comes from song of the same name by Cheap Trick. GE 


	7. Frilly and Frisky

Sorry for the horrific wait for this chapter, I have been crazed with work, vacation, and migraines. (Fun, fun, fun...) I will try to have the next chapter up much sooner. Please hold the howlers for now... :)  
  
Thanks to slasherbabe, Very evil daughter of Lord Vol, fowler Nsow, wintermoon2 (quite the picture, ay) lala, ura, Carrot (Awww, shucks, thanks!), Sowen, Yana5, driven to insanity (Of course I agree!), Anarane Anwamane, Sheree, Shelly Webster (thank you VERY much), Yami Ray, Without Permission (Careful, a loaded fork can be dangerous..:)), Morivanim, GwEnDoLyN P. MaLfOy, Ranma Hiqurashi, and Auriliayh. (Sureal moment with the commercial. I don't think you're insane, and I will let the docs in the white coats know that when they come for me....:) )  
  
Hope you enjoy this chappie, please read and review!  
  
Chapter VII. Frilly and Frisky  
  
Harry ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, barely stopping long enough to shout the password to the guarding portrait. His mind was racing. What had happened? Why had he said those things? Why had MALFOY said those things?  
  
And worse yet....why did he like it?  
  
He couldn't deny it. He had liked the feel of Malfoy's lips on his, the strength of Malfoy's arms around him, even if it was some unknown cruelty that forced them together.  
  
"Yep," he deadpanned. "It's official. I have definately, most certainly, absolutely lost my damn mind."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Hermione burst into the common room, followed quickly by Ron. "Are you alright?"  
  
Harry slowly turned his head toward his two best friends, with a look that screamed 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding.'  
  
"No," he finally stated, "I have just been thoroughly snogged by Draco Malfoy in the middle of Potions, in front of Snape, half the Seventh-Year Gryffindors and Slytherins, God and EVERYBODY, and you ask me if I'm alright?!"  
  
"Sorry.." Ron whispered.  
  
"Voldemort I could handle," Harry continued. "Give me Dementors, give me basilisks, hell, give me Fluffy. But this?"  
  
Hermione sat down on the couch beside the woe-is-me brunet and turned to Ron.  
  
"Ron, I forgot my quill when we left Potions. Would you please go get it for me?"  
  
"You have other quills, do you have to have..."  
  
"Ron," Hermione continued, "it's my favorite, and I would REALLY like to have it back. So, please?"  
  
"Ok," Ron finally turned to the door. "I'll be right back."  
  
Harry was no fool. He knew when Hermione was trying to get rid of someone, even if that someone didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to talk to you alone for a few minutes," Hermione explained. "I know you may not want to admit it, but, I think there may be more going on here, and I just wanted to ask you..."  
  
Harry swallowed hard. "Ask me what?"  
  
"Do you, well, do you have any feelings for Malfoy, you know, do you...find him...attractive?"  
  
Harry leaned forward and covered his face with his hands. "I hate him, Hermione..."  
  
"I didn't ask that."  
  
What could he say. Yes, he did find the slimeball attractive. Gorgeous actually, if he wanted to admit it. And he definately did something to him...  
  
"Why would you ask?" he finally asked.  
  
"Because I have been doing some research and unless it is the Imperius Curse, the only way someone could make you do something against your will is if the idea was already there, even if you didn't realize it."  
  
Harry sat up. "So it has to be the Imperius Curse!"  
  
"No, Harry. You know what that feels like, and you have no control at all. You and Malfoy seem to have partial control of your bodies and minds, so it can't be that."  
  
"So you think..."  
  
"I think you both are attracted to each other." Hermione explained.  
  
Harry scanned the room for something, anything to knock himself out with. "This can't be happening," he whispered. "Why him? Why not...anyone, ANYONE but him?"  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry. "It's alright, Harry, honestly. Instead of fighting it, why not see what happens? Maybe you could bring out a better side of Malfoy, if he has one."  
  
"Besides," she smiled, "that was one hot kiss."  
  
Dobby thumbed through the copy of The Daily Prophet, anxiously looking for what he hoped would provide the answer to Harry Potter's problem. Two days ago he had written to "Dear Esmerelda", the premier source of advice for the romance challenged.  
  
"Here it is!" Dobby squealed.  
  
"Dear Esmerelda,  
What should I do to impress the man I am in love with so romance may follow?"  
-Desperately Needing Advice  
  
"Dear Desperate,  
I find that nothing fuels romance better than sexy lingerie. I would suggest you purchase something daring and dangerous, and "romance" will definately follow. Happy shopping!"  
-Esmerelda  
  
Dobby clutched at the paper with both hands. "Oh, this is wonderful, " he smiled. "All Dobby has to do is find out what this 'lingerie' is and romance will definately follow. The students' trip to Hogsmeade is tomorrow. Maybe a shop there will sell what Harry Potter needs!"  
  
The next day held loads of promise for our hero. Harry had decided he was going to enjoy the trip to Hogsmeade, spend the day with his two best friends and forget about the recent events. The day was gorgeous, not a cloud in the sky. Nothing was going to bother him today...  
  
Suddenly he felt drawn toward one of the side streets, one he had never been down before.  
  
"Harry!" Ron called after him. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I don..."  
  
"I know, I know," Ron shook his head as he and Hermione followed after him. "You don't know."  
  
Harry stopped in front of a shop he didn't even know existed.  
  
"Frilly and Frisky?" Ron asked. "What kind of shop is this?"  
  
Hermione blushed as they walked in the door, and soon Ron's face was redder than his hair. "This is..."  
  
"A lingerie shop." Hermione smiled. "Among other things..."  
  
Harry stood mortified. What was he doing in here...  
  
"Ah, yes, Mr. Potter!" A voice from behind the counter called out. "I've been expecting you."  
  
End of Chapter VII. 


	8. All My Flavors Are Guaranteed to Satisfy

Again, thank you to all that have reviewed, and for those who asked for a longer chapter, here it is!  
  
Next chapter the boys discover just who has been behind all of the madness and mayham. (Only 2 chapters left....)  
  
Thanks to GwEnDoLyN P. MaLfOy, Carrot (wonder no more!) Sowen (not long now), Dragonsmut (thank you so much!), tita-kun, Very evil daughter of Lord Vol, Yana5, Hayley, Kristen, Without Permission, fowler Nsow (Yep!), HOnEySky (thank you, thank you X 6!) crazysnape, Anarane Anwamane and Violet Rose1.  
  
wintermoon2- See, I didn't forget. I hope you don't mind that I changed it to an ice cream, though. ENJOY!  
  
Thanks to Jen for editing and plot suggestions, and for managing to wrap that iron maiden of an ankle brace on my buggered-up foot!  
  
**Chapter VIII. All My Flavors Are Guaranteed To Satisfy**  
  
Harry's eyes widened at the sound of the shopkeeper's voice.  
  
"Me?!" he finally croaked.  
  
"Oh, yes, your owl arrived yesterday with your order request. Must say, I was a bit surprised."  
  
"Yeah, well, aren't we all," Harry murmured.  
  
Hermione wandered through the many racks of unmentionables.  
  
"Some of these are...very...nice..." she smiled.  
  
Ron followed her, alternating between keeping his head down, and well, keeping his 'head' down...  
  
"Now if you will wait just one minute Mr. Potter," the shopkeeper continued, "I will go get your order."  
  
After Victor had disappeared into the stockroom, Harry ran over to his friends.  
  
"What is going on? I didn't order anything, and certainly not here!"  
  
"Oh, Harry," Hermione tut-tutted. "Nothing to be ashamed of. I plan on buying some things myself."  
  
"You WHAT?" Ron choked.  
  
Hermione smiled as she took one of the silky nightgowns off the rack. She ran her hands over it slowly as she enjoyed the unmistakable discomfort of her red-haired companion.  
  
"Like this one. I don't know..." She held it up to her body. "What do you think, Ronald?"  
  
Harry choked back a laugh as Ron fidgeted nervously.  
  
"It's...it's...very...lovely...." Ron stammered.  
  
Hermione walked over to the many bottles lining the wall.  
  
"And I definitely need to get a few of these items," she continued. "Ron, what do you think, strawberry or dragonfruit?"  
  
By this time Ron was on the verge of either (a) having a small heart attack, (b) becoming a raving lunatic or (c) simply passing out in the middle of the store.  
  
He chose B.  
  
Before he could stop himself, Ron had taken one of the more risque nightgowns off the rack, (a hot pink number with black lace) and thrust it into Hermione's hands.  
  
"I like this one!" Ron exclaimed. "And the strawberry would be fine, unless of course you don't like strawberry, and in that case the dragonfruit would be ok, or maybe there are other flavors and what are they for anyway and maybe I can help you pick out some, that is if you want me to and if you don't I can just go jump out the window and kill myself now and...."  
  
"Ronald!" Hermione finally stopped him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up and help me pick out a flavor."  
  
Harry shook his head as he watched the two of them browsing through the store.  
  
"About time," he muttered.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" The shopkeeper yelled. "I have your order right here, sir."  
  
He sat the large, plain brown shopping bag on the counter and took out the invoice book.  
  
"Let's see, all total, that comes to 11 Galleons and 4 Sickles. I must say, I wasn't sure exactly what you wanted, but I do believe I got it as close as I could to your request."  
  
Harry dug in his pockets for the money. "May I ask an odd question?"  
  
"Certainly!"  
  
"Exactly, what DID I ask for?" Harry inquired.  
  
Taking a note from out of the bag, Victor read aloud. "Harry Potter wishes to purchase something 'daring' and 'dangerous' so that romance may follow. Please have the items ready for tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, Merlin," Harry covered his face with his hand. Finally composing himself, he handed the money to Victor and took the bag off the counter.  
  
"Well, thank you." Harry managed to get out.  
  
"No, thank you, Mr. Potter," Victor smiled. "And I hope Frilly and Frisky can be of service in the future. Good luck with the 'romance'!"  
  
Harry turned away quickly and headed for the door. Calling over his shoulder to Ron and Hermione, he stepped out into the street. "I'll wait for you at the ice cream shoppe!"  
  
Ten minutes later, a very flushed-looking pair entered the ice cream shoppe, with an equally large bag. Hermione sat down across from Harry, who had already ordered a large vanilla cone that he was absentmindly eating.  
  
"Harry, what was in your bag?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No idea." Harry stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Don't you want to know?" Ron added.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione questioned.  
  
Harry nodded toward a far table. "Because I know it's for him."  
  
Draco Malfoy sat across the shop in a semi-trance. He had been drawn to the ice cream shoppe for some reason, and now he knew why. For the last 5 minutes he had been watching the pride of Gryffindor absolutely devouring a dripping ice cream cone.  
  
"You want something, Draco?" Goyle asked as he got up to go to the counter.  
  
"Oh, gods, yes..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Draco snapped back into reality. "Uh, I mean, yes, a...a hot fudge sundae."  
  
Harry slowly licked the side of the ice cream, drawing his tongue around to the top before closing his mouth around the tip of the swirl. Draco gripped the bottom of the table to keep from moaning out load. "Nobody eats an ice cream like that," he thought. "He knows what he's doing. He's just doing this to make me..."  
  
"Hot." Goyle stated.  
  
"Yeah! I mean....what?" Draco stammered  
  
"The edge of the bowl. It's hot from the fudge." Goyle leaned toward the blond. "You ok, Draco? You've been acting a little odd lately. Ever since those weird things started happening. Did you find out who was behind it?"  
  
"No," Draco shook his head.  
  
Crabbe stuffed a mouthful of ice cream into his mouth. "You'd be werd ot too, if you hav to kiss Arry Podder!"  
  
"What?" Draco and Goyle both asked.  
  
Crabbe swallowed the bite. "I said, 'You'd be weirded out too, if you had to kiss Harry Potter.' Of all the rotten luck, Draco. I bet you're going to kill whoever's behind this when you find out."  
  
Draco swirled his spoon in his sundae. Maybe...he dared to look up again at the brunet across the way as he brought the spoon to his mouth.  
  
Dobby hid under the counter of the shoppe, a small hole just large enough so he could see out.  
  
"Oh, Harry Potter has his bag from the store. Wonderful! Now all he has to do is give it to Draco Malfoy and the romance will follow. Dobby is not sure why he did not think to write to Dear Esmerelda before!"  
  
Harry looked up at the same time Draco did, and nearly dropped the cone. The blond was slowly dragging the spoon from his mouth, licking the edges of his lips afterwards for the melted chocolate. Harry closed his eyes as he allowed the most decadent images to form, remembering how those lips felt on his....  
  
"They are looking at each other!" Dobby nearly squealed."Yes, now would be a good time for Harry Potter to give his gift to Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry stood up, and dropped the ice cream cone on the table.  
  
"Harry, where ar...?" Hermione started. But the question was becoming moot as Harry walked across the floor to stand directly in front of Draco.  
  
"Draco?" Harry smiled.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is for you."  
  
Draco slowly took the bag from Harry. "What is it?"  
  
"Don't know," Harry answered truthfully, "but think about it. Can it be anything that won't embarrass the hell out of both of us?"  
  
"No," Draco agreed. Carefully he opened the bag, his eyes widening with every second.  
  
"Harry, I...."  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
Slowly Draco took a pair of black silk boxers from the bag, followed by a black lace teddy with leather ties and garters. At the bottom of the bag were three bottles of "Passion Gel", in strawberry, cherry and cinnamon.  
  
"Heats up when you blow on it..." Draco read from the bottle.  
  
"So that's what you do with it..." Ron whispered.  
  
Harry honestly thought he was going to be the one to prove that yes, it was possible to die from sheer embarrassment.  
  
"I do have one question," Draco stated.  
  
Harry dared to look up at him. "Yes?"  
  
Draco held the boxers and the teddy up in each hand. "So, who wears what?" he grinned.  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh. Ok, he thought, make the most of it....  
  
"I guess we can take turns." Harry smiled back.  
  
Ron and Hermione were standing at the table now, Ron's mouth agape and Hermione grinning broadly.  
  
"Not a bad choice," Hermione stated. "Not bad at all."  
  
"If you don't mind," Draco turned to Harry. "I think Granger could use this..." He held up the teddy..."more than me."  
  
"Not at all," Harry smiled.  
  
Draco placed the rest of the items back in the bag and picked it up. As he reached the door he turned back around to address Harry.  
  
"But I think I may find a use for these."  
  
Harry found himself at a loss for words. "So could I," he thought, "so could I!"  
  
End of Chapter VIII.  
  
A/N: The title of the chapter is from the song "Ice Cream Man" as covered by Van Halen. GE 


	9. Dinner With Dobby

One more chapter to go, and I bet you can guess what's going to happen (or have a really GOOD idea).  
  
Thanks to: Without permission (Draco only, no Dobby for that one), HOnEySky(All hormones, no Dobby), Adia, sweetkaiser, wintermoon2(glad you liked it, and you shall soon see :)), The Wing Master, december jewel, Sowen, Carrot, Yana5, Very evil daughter of Lord Vol (YEP!), ura, StarBot, kt, psy, Violet Rose1, Anarane Anwamane, crazysnape, (coming up!) Ranma Hiqurashi and PsychicOracle! Thank you so much for all the reviews!  
  
The only thing Dobby did last chapter was provoke Harry to give the present to Draco. The rest was all the boys. This chapter is entirely under their control, as will be the next. (Dobby has done his job:))  
  
Enjoy this chapter, please read and review!  
  
**Chapter IX. Dinner With Dobby  
**  
Monday morning in the Great Hall brought the students down for breakfast, two of its current students staring into their oatmeal and trying very hard not to look at the other. Ever since Saturday Harry and Draco had been obsessed with what happened in Hogsmeade, even if they wouldn't admit it to anyone. Hermione had tried her best to pry information out of Harry, but for some reason, he wanted this to be just between him and Draco. He would need to find out on his own what was going on.  
  
Suddenly loud screeches filled the air, hundreds of owls bringing packages and letters, dropping them in front of their recipients.  
  
Harry looked up as a small envelope fluttered down into his oatmeal, with 'Harry Potter' written in fancy script writing. He looked up long enough to see a similar-sized envelope in Draco's hands.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked. "Who's it from?"  
  
"No idea," Harry answered. He tore the letter open to find an invitation in gold lettering.  
  
"Harry Potter's presence is requested for this evening for dinner and fine conversation. Please be across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy on the seventh floor at eight o'clock. Dress is semi-formal."  
  
"It's an invitation to dinner." Harry finally answered." In the Room of Requirement."  
  
"From who?" Ron asked. "Is it from Malfoy?"  
  
"No," Harry shook his head, "but I would be willing to bet the envelope Malfoy got is just like mine. Well, with his name on it, of course..."  
  
"Are you going, Harry?" Hermione smiled. "You are, aren't you?"  
  
"I...I guess so. Maybe tonight we'll find out just who is behind all this."  
  
At eight o'clock sharp, Harry made his way to the seventh floor to find the hallway deserted. He began to wonder if Malfoy really had received the same invitation. Or worse yet, what if he did and decided not to show up? Harry muttered under his breath as he shoved his hands into his black dress pants. He had been horrified to realize he had spent over an hour picking out his outfit and getting ready for the "date" tonight. He had finally settled on an emerald-green jumper to go with the pants.  
  
"I even shined my shoes...." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Talking to yourself again, Potter?" Draco smiled. "Or are you having another one of your spells?"  
  
Harry nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Draco's silky voice. He turned to face his...his...  
  
"Oh, my..." Harry opened his mouth before his mind caught up with him. Draco looked gorgeous. His charcoal-gray suit was tailor-made, perfectly draping his body. Harry was drawn to the pale yellow shirt, the gray tie lying against the buttons.  
  
Draco raised one eyebrow. "See something you like?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Mercifully the door opened at that moment, a soft light flickering from inside.  
  
"Should we go in?" Harry gestured.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Draco walked past Harry, stopping long enough to whisper, "By the way, Potter, 'Oh, my' as well."  
  
Once they were completely inside, the door shut slowly behind them. In front of them was a table set for two, flowers in the middle with three white candles among them. Several other candles floated in mid-air, the only lights in the room.  
  
"This is...nice..." Harry whispered.  
  
Draco motioned toward the table. "I guess we should sit down."  
  
After the two had seated themselves, a small silence took over the room.  
  
Harry leaned forward. "What do you think is going to....."  
  
"GOOD EVENING!"  
  
Dobby had walked out of a previously unseen side door, a pink flowered apron wrapped three times around his body and finally tied in the front. On his head was a homemade "chef's hat", bright blue and flopping toward the back.  
  
"Welcome to Dinner with Dobby, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy! Dobby has prepared a wonderful feast for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Dobby will bring the soup out now!"  
  
"Dobby?!" Harry yelled after Dobby as he disappeared into what turned out to be the makeshift kitchen the room had provided.  
  
"Just one moment, Harry Potter, sir, Dobby must put the soup in the bowls before...whoops!"  
  
A loud crash came from the kitchen; a small spray of soup flying out of the door.  
  
Dobby leaned around the corner. "Ah, just one more moment..."  
  
Finally Dobby returned with one half-filled bowl of soup that he placed in front of Harry, and one teacup full in front of Draco.  
  
"Dobby did not have another bowl, Draco Malfoy. Dobby will be right back!"  
  
Harry looked into the bowl, pea soup with whole dried peas floating on top like croutons.  
  
"We should try to eat some of it," Harry whispered. "Dobby will be offended if we don't."  
  
"I may be offended if we do..." Draco muttered.  
  
Harry stifled a laugh as he brought the spoon to his mouth.  
  
"Mph..." Harry brought his hand to his mouth. Not only was the soup ice cold, but it had flavors he had never tasted and wasn't sure he wanted to know what they were. Checking the door to make sure Dobby wasn't in sight, Harry ran to a potted plant in the corner and spit out the offending mouthful.  
  
It wilted on contact.  
  
Draco tried not to laugh out loud at the brunet's screwed-up face.  
  
"I take it the soup is not quite to your liking?" Draco grinned.  
  
"Did you bring your wand?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because you're going to want to use a disappearing spell on this stuff." Harry turned back toward the kitchen. "Hurry, before Dobby comes back..."  
  
After the soup was zapped to another dimension, Dobby came back out to collect the bowl and cup. "Oh, wonderful! Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy ate all of Dobby's soup! Dobby was worried about his cooking. Professor Dumbledore Sir gave Dobby permission to use this room but only if Dobby promised not to cook with magic. Oh, Dobby is so excited! Dobby will get the main course!"  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other. "Professor Dumbledor?!" Draco whispered. "He knew about all this?"  
  
"Sounds like it..."  
  
"Here it is!" Dobby smiled as he laid two plates of ....something...in front of each guest.  
  
"Dobby was going to make something called 'Chicken Delight', but Dobby could not get the chickens to be delighted. Dobby told them jokes, sang and even danced for the chickens, but the chickens only seemed to be slightly amused. Professor Hagrid did not seem pleased. Professor Hagrid said Dobby was putting them off their egg-laying. So Dobby decided to cook a vegetable lasagna. Dobby hopes Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy like this as much as the soup!"  
  
Lying on the plates in front of them were heaps of...vegetables. Not pieces, slices, or dices, but whole vegetables covered in some type of sauce. There were whole tomatoes, broccoli, turnips, and what appeared to be some kind of squash. Covering this was a stack of stiff lasagna noodles, topped with cheese and more of the sauce.  
  
"Dobby may have cooked the dish a bit too long, since Dobby had to throw away the blackened pieces of noodles, but hopefully it will still be to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's liking."  
  
Long seconds passed as Dobby stared at the blond and the brunet, waiting for them to try the dish. Harry and Draco finally decided there would be no chance for a disappearing spell this time, so they picked up their knives and forks and began cutting....  
  
No, sawing was more the word. The noodles were closer to crunchy than chewy, and the larger vegetables did not want to seem to give way.  
  
"Uh, Dobby, how long did you boil the noodles?" Draco asked.  
  
"Boil the noodles, Draco Malfoy, sir? Dobby did not boil them at all. The recipe did not say to boil them." Dobby's face dropped. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy do not like Dobby's cooking! Dobby did not boil the noodles like he should have! Oh, Dobby is most distressed...."  
  
Harry saw Dobby heading for the wall to bang his head upon it.  
  
"No, no, Dobby, stop!" Harry yelled. "It...it tastes better this way! Doesn't it, Draco?"  
  
Draco stopped in mid-crunch. "Oh, yeah," he managed to get out. "Much better, really. I've never had lasagna like this before..."  
  
Dobby walked back over to the table. "Really? Dobby's cooking is alright?"  
  
"Wonderful!" Harry smiled. "Oh, Dobby, do you mind to get me another napkin? I seem to have-" Harry shoved it under his seat, "lost mine."  
  
"Certainly, Harry Potter, sir! Dobby will be right back!"  
  
As soon as Dobby was out of sight the wands came out again. Soon the lasagna was joining the pea soup in the outer world.  
  
"Here is the napkin, sir..."  
  
Dobby again was especially pleased that they had managed to eat all of the lasagna while he was gone, and offered them seconds, which they hastily turned down, claiming they were too full.  
  
"But Dobby has not brought dessert out yet, sirs. Dobby has prepared something really special!"  
  
As Dobby disappeared back into the kitchen, Draco leaned over the table. "I don't know if we can handle anything more "special" than these last two courses."  
  
"He went to a lot of trouble for this," Harry whispered. "We can't hurt his feelings. You know how he is..."  
  
"Yes, I know exactly how he is," Draco smiled." Have to give him points for trying.."  
  
Dobby emerged from the kitchen with a mound of something white balanced on a plate in one hand, and a bottle in the other.  
  
"Dobby has made Baked Alaska, sirs! Dobby found the recipe in a book. One of the pages was missing, but Dobby was sure he could figure out what it meant."  
  
On the plate was a huge glob of vanilla ice cream, already melting onto the table. Dobby held up the bottle long enough for Harry to see the word "brandy" on the label.  
  
"Dobby, I'm not sure this is a good...."  
  
Dobby turned the bottle up and began pouring it upon the ice cream. "Dobby hopes Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have enjoyed dinner tonight. Dobby was not sure sirs would like it!"  
  
Draco's eyes widened at the amount of liquor running off the dessert. "Dobby, maybe you should stop...."  
  
"Dobby hopes he has helped Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy find romance! Dobby has worked so hard..."  
  
Finally, Dobby put the bottle down and took one of the floating candles out of the air. He lowered the flame toward the dessert.  
  
"Dobby, don't!"  
  
WHOOSH!!!!  
  
"AIEEEEEE!"  
  
Dobby ran around the room as the table turned into a flaming inferno. Harry and Draco both jumped back from the table, barely in time.  
  
"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" Dobby yelled.  
  
Draco picked up the pumpkin juice and poured it onto the flames. Most of the fire went out. Harry spelled a spray of water from the end of his wand to put out the rest. Afterwards the three of them looked at the smoking wreckage that was once a beautiful table.  
  
"Well, that, was....interesting," Draco stated.  
  
They turned to look at Dobby, who was sitting on the floor, taking long swigs from the bottle of brandy.  
  
"Dobby has TRIED, Harry Potter! Dobby wanted to help Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy but Dobby has ruined the dinner! Dobby is so sorry, sirs. Dobby thought after Harry Potter gave Draco Malfoy a present and dinner that romance would follow. Oh, Dobby is so ashamed...."  
  
Harry leaned down to the sobbing (and increasingly inebriated) house-elf.  
  
"Dobby, have you been the one "helping" Draco and me for the last couple of weeks?"  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter, sir. (Hiccup!) Dobby helped Draco Malfoy bring flowers and made sure sirs found the candy and..."  
  
"And kissed in potions and bought lingerie?"  
  
"Yesh..(Hiccup!) Dobby wanted to helpsh Parry Hotter and Maco Dralfoy...."  
  
"Why?" Draco asked  
  
"Becaush Harry Malfoy said hes was in loves with Draco Potter! Dobby overhearsh Henry Poller tell best friendsh!"  
  
Harry helped the drunken elf up from the floor. "Dobby, I think you should lie down for a little while. And it might be best," Harry took the bottle of liquor from him," if you left this here."  
  
"Yes, Dobby shoulds lie down. Dobby does not feelsh so good."  
  
Harry helped him to the door. "For the record Dobby, you did fine. Maybe more than you know. Thank you."  
  
Dobby's eyes swelled up with tears. "Really? Dobby did good?"  
  
"Yes," Harry smiled. "You did good."  
  
After he had left, Draco walked over to stand closer to the Gryffindor.  
  
"Is it true?" Draco asked.  
  
"Is what true?" Harry choked. He knew what was coming next.  
  
"Did you really say you were in love with me?" Draco nearly whispered.  
  
Harry thought for a moment. He had said it, but at the time it was meant as a joke. Still, what the hell, he wouldn't lie.  
  
"Yes, I did." Harry nodded.  
  
And this time he meant it.  
  
Draco took a small bottle out of his jacket pocket, a bottle that looked vaguely familiar...  
  
"In that case," Draco grinned as he held the Cinnamon Passion Gel toward Harry, "care to try out your present?"  
  
**End of Chapter IX.**


	10. Underneath It All

This is the last chapter to this story, thank you to all that reviewed and sent in suggestions, and for the encouragement. I appreciated it very much! I hope everyone has had as much fun reading this story as I did writing it! Dobby is such a wonderful character to write about.  
  
I hope to have a new story up soon, but I would love to have ideas from my wonderful readers! It will be, as always, Harry and Draco, but the type and plot is up in the air. Suggestions usually find their ways into the stories, as you know!  
  
**Warning: This chapter earns a hard R rating for sexual situations. Please don't read if it offends. Having said that...  
**  
Enjoy the show.  
  
**Chapter X. Underneath It All**  
  
Harry looked wide-eyed at the blond.  
  
"You had that in your jacket the whole time?" he grinned.  
  
Draco walked a step or two closer. "Yeah, I...well, I thought the invitation might have been from you, considering all that's happened these last two weeks. So I figured you would like to know that I appreciated the presents."  
  
With these words, Draco pulled the yellow shirt out of the waistband of his trousers, tugging them down just enough to show Harry a flash of jet-black silk.  
  
"These are very nice," Draco smiled. "Very sexy, don't you think?"  
  
Harry felt a lurch in his stomach, followed by a definite jolt from further below.  
  
"Yes," he whispered, "very nice...very sexy....."  
  
Harry found himself closing the gap between them.  
  
"Very nice...."  
  
Draco looked straight into the Gryffindor's eyes, a smoldering look of lust flashing behind the silver-blue.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Harry murmured.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is this you talking, I mean...is this how you really feel...not, you know, any spell or anything..."  
  
Draco placed two fingers over Harry's lips, effectively stopping the brunet in mid-sentence.  
  
"Yes," Draco whispered. "This is me. I tried to deny it, but I realized that even when I didn't feel the affects of the spells, I still thought about you, still wanted you. Still..."  
  
Draco cupped his hand to Harry's cheek. "...wanted to kiss you..."  
  
Harry flashed a brilliant smile. "That's all I wanted to know..."  
  
Draco slid one hand around to the back of Harry's head, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss as he slid the other around Harry's waist, pulling him even closer. For long moments they fought for breath, for each other's breath.  
  
Neither wanted to let go. It had taken too long to get to this moment.  
  
Finally the need for breath pulled them apart, both gasping with desire.  
  
"We need..." Draco started.  
  
Before anything else could be said, the blackened table was replaced with a gorgeous four-poster iron bed, cream-coloured fabric wound in and out of the upper canopy, down the sides to the floor. The comforter and sheets were a deep navy blue, soft as silk. The candles of the room had now re- arranged themselves around the bed, floating gently beside the canopy.  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other. "I believe," Harry stated, "that the room knows _exactly _what we need."  
  
Harry pushed Draco slowly toward the bed, resuming the deep kiss Draco had started. Along the way, he managed to pull the gray jacket off Draco's arms, leaving it in a heap on the floor. A few more steps, and Harry's jumper lay beside the jacket, a few more left Draco's tie and shirt.  
  
Harry felt like he was on fire from the skin on skin contact, his hands wandering across Draco's shoulders, his back, his chest. Draco leaned forward to place his mouth on Harry's neck, alternately licking, kissing and biting his way toward his jawline, before dragging his mouth across to claim Harry's again. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, his hands grasping for Draco's belt to rip away the offending leather. Harry could feel Draco's hands at the zipper of his trousers, and shivered as fingers grazed his hardening erection.  
  
"Mmmm," Draco murmured into Harry's mouth. "I think I may have an affect on you, Mr. Potter..."  
  
Harry pulled Draco against him, a sudden gasp from both as their lower bodies came into full contact.  
  
"Same here, Mr. Malfoy," Harry smiled. "I don't believe that's a wand in your pocket..."  
  
Draco brought his mouth around to Harry's ear. "Why don't you find out?"  
  
Draco had slipped out of his shoes by the time they reached the bed, his trousers and socks ripped off by a nearly growling Gryffindor. Harry had wriggled out of his own trousers, so that nothing but boxers separated the two.  
  
"What do you think?" Draco whispered.  
  
"Hmmm?" Harry murmured.  
  
"Your gift," Draco grinned, looking down at the black silk.  
  
Harry leaned up enough to fully look at the gorgeous blond. "It's...it's perfect." Harry whispered. Suddenly he remembered the other part of the gift.  
  
"Harry?" Draco sat up from the sudden loss of contact, but soon realized what he was doing. Harry dug through the pocket of Draco's jacket, finally retrieving the bottle of Passion Gel and returning to the bed.  
  
Harry straddled Draco's stomach, a wicked look in his eyes. "Where should I start first?" He teased.  
  
"Anywhere you want," Draco panted.  
  
Harry opened the top of the bottle and tilted it just enough to let a fine stream of gel trickle onto Draco's neck and chest. He could hear Draco's sharp intake of breath as the liquid touched his skin, felt him shiver when Harry placed his mouth over the gel, licking in long strokes. The cinnamon taste was hot, but cool at the same time. Harry covered Draco's mouth with his coated lips, letting Draco taste the spice.  
  
"Harry...." Draco moaned. The sensations were almost too much for him. "More..."  
  
Harry poured a bit more of the gel onto Draco's chest, using his fingers to gently coat the blond's nipples, before bending down to blow warm air against his skin. Draco arched up off the mattress, the heat from the cinnamon gel spread through him before Harry covered one hardened nipple with his mouth, rolling his tongue around it much as Draco had seen him do with the ice cream cone. Harry attended to the other side before trailing his mouth down, sliding the rest of his body down further as well.  
  
Then he stopped.  
  
The realization of what he was about to do hit him full force. He had never done this before, to anyone. What if he was horrible at it? What if he couldn't do it?  
  
Draco sat up. "Harry, what's wrong?" He sounded panicky. "Are you...are you ok?"  
  
"I've...I've..never...." he blushed.  
  
Draco placed his hand on the side of Harry's face. "Neither have I."  
  
Harry was momentarily taken aback. "You've never..."  
  
Draco shook his head. "Harry, you don't have to if you don't want..."  
  
"I want to," Harry whispered. "I want you..."  
  
Harry gently pushed Draco back onto the bed, and resumed the tantalizing licking across the blond's stomach. Harry reached under Draco to lift him slightly, sliding the silk boxers off to let them drop onto the floor. Harry brought the bottle of cinnamon gel to his mouth, pouring a liberal amount into it before bending back over Draco.  
  
"Ohhh, yes, Harrryyy..." Draco was gritting his teeth as he felt Harrry slide his mouth over his throbbing erection, the slick gel dripping the length of him. Harry took his mouth away long enough to blow the warm air against him, then covered him again completely. Draco was sure he was going to die from the feeling.  
  
"You..." Draco gasped. "are...amazing..."  
  
Harry smiled to himself. He was loving the feel of Draco sliding in and out of his mouth, loved the taste, and not just of the cinnamon. He loved the noises he could extract from the writhing blond with a flick of his tongue. Especially if he licked him right there....  
  
"GODS!" Draco yelled as he grabbed Harry, pulling him down further onto him as he came hard in the brunet's mouth. Harry swallowed eagerly, thinking nothing in the world tasted better than cinnamon flavored Draco.  
  
Draco fell back against the bed, gasping for breath nearly as much as Harry, who had slid back up Draco's body to claim him in a sizzling kiss.  
  
"Harry.. Harry...." Draco moaned into his mouth, saying his name over and over. Finally Draco broke the kiss.  
  
"Your turn," he grinned.  
  
Harry laid down on the huge bed, shaking as he felt Draco slide the last bit of Harry's clothing off, then lay back down on top of the brunet for another deep kiss.  
  
This was the feeling Harry had been missing, the reason he had been looking for to keep living. He was in love...  
  
And Draco was in love with him.  
  
Harry's thoughts were broken by the sudden feel of cinnamon gel across his chest, as Draco returned the favor twice-fold.  
  
"I..love... your..mouth," Harry moaned as Draco licked from Harry's stomach back to his chest. Harry could feel Draco rubbing against him as he glided back up his body, causing the most delicious friction between them.  
  
Draco kissed Harry's face gently, all over, as he slid his body back and forth over Harry's.  
  
"Draco..."Harry cried. "Please...I want you....I..."  
  
"What do you want, Harry?" Draco moaned. "I'll do anything you want..tell me...."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and looked into Draco's eyes. "I want you inside me."  
  
Draco's breath became ragged. "Are you sure?" he whispered.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes. I'm sure. I need you...please..."  
  
Draco kissed him again before sitting back up. He knelt between the Gryffindor's legs and coated his hand in more of the gel. Carefully, he slid one finger inside, waiting for Harry to relax before adding a second.  
  
"I won't hurt you, Harry," Draco whispered. "I promise. Tell me if you want me to stop..."  
  
"It doesn't hurt much," Harry panted. "Please, don't stop..."  
  
Draco finally removed his hand and coated his throbbing cock with the Passion Gel. He tilted forward, the tip against Harry as he looked up into those trusting green eyes. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded, biting his lip as he felt Draco glide into him, slowly. It hurt, but not as much as he thought it would. He gasped as Draco slid further in and stopped.  
  
"Ok?" Draco whispered.  
  
Harry relaxed and let go of the sheets. "Yes," he breathed. "Keep going."  
  
Draco pulled back out gently, the sheer tightness threatening to push him over the brink. A few more thrusts and Harry felt the pain subside, replaced by the most pleasure he had ever felt in his life. Harry grabbed at Draco desperately, willing him deeper and deeper inside him.  
  
"Oh, Dra, yes..." Harry moaned, shuddering as Draco wrapped his hand around Harry's cock, gliding his hand back and forth in time to his thrusts.  
  
Harry pulled Draco down to him, nearly screaming into Draco's mouth as he came hard, followed by the blond's own unmistakable moans seconds later. Both lay panting, arms wrapped around each other, feeling the most exhausted and happiest they had ever felt.

"Harry Potter? Sir?"  
  
Harry felt something poking him in the arm, finally waking him. The sun was streaming in the solitary window of the room, a window that hadn't been there last night.  
  
"Whaaa?"  
  
"Oh, Harry Potter is awake, sir!" Dobby cried. Looking over Harry's shoulder, Dobby asked, "Is Draco Malfoy awake, too, sir?"  
  
Harry turned back to the sleeping blond in his arms. "Not yet," Harry whispered.  
  
"Oh," Dobby lowered his voice. "Yes, sir, Dobby was wondering if Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy wanted Dobby to make breakfast this morning.."  
  
"NO!" Harry said quickly. "I mean, no, thank you, Dobby, but we're fine, really. You have already done so much. Really."  
  
"Did Dobby help his Harry Potter find romance with Draco Malfoy?" Dobby asked hopefully.  
  
Before Harry could answer, Draco's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Yes," Draco smiled. "You certainly did."  
  
**The End**  
  
A/N: The title of this chapter is from the song "Underneath It All" by No Doubt. 


End file.
